To Escape Reality
by sannin.hotness
Summary: Light realizes that L's got a not-so-good past when the detective wakes from nightmares. He also realizes that L needs him for more then just a suspect. Summary sucks I know, but story is better I promise.


**Disclaimer **

L woke, sitting up fast with sweat forming on his forehead. He looked over to see Light staring back at him a concerned look on the younger ones face. "L?"

L shook his head, he didn't want to talk, he just wanted to forget the painful nightmares that had once been his reality.

Light watched the emotions that creped over L's face, knowing the man was probably trying to sort them out and hide them. he didn't even flinch as L leaned down close to his face and breathing lightly. Light leaned up on his elbows and let his lips meet the detectives. Light laid back, L following after, not letting their lips part and straddling Light's waist.

Light pulled back as well as he could slightly pushing on L's shoulders to help put space between them. His gaze locked on to L's, those eyes looked so sad and Light could tell L still didn't have his emotions under control.

L got up fast and started walking, of course dragging Light with him. Light was forced to stop when L leaned down so that the chain was under the door when he slammed it shut. Light sat down on the other side of the door so the chain wouldn't be pulling on either of their wrist. He knew L was sitting on the other side of the door, but as surprised when he hear L... crying. Light hated the sound, it was load and lonely sounding.

"I'm sorry Ratio-kun," L said referring to the kiss. His crying got harder and Light knew there was no point in making L say anymore, he wouldn't be able to get the words out.

Light could see L's hand near the crack under the door, it was close enough Light wouldn't have to reach to touch it. He placed his fingers on top of L's seeing how the detective would react. When he didn't pull his hand away Light curled his forefinger around L's tightly.

"L, please come out of the bathroom," Light said gently tugging on the older man's hand. It was quiet and still for a long time before Light heard the door unlock and it opened. L was still crouched down on the floor, but still made it to Light's lap in one movement. Light wrapped his arms around L's waist and looked down at him, "You didn't have to say sorry for the kiss or anything else."

L's big dark eyes looked back at him, they were so sad and innocent looking. Light let a small gentle smile come over his face before leaning down and kissing him. L's arms wrapped around Light's neck letting a quiet moan slip. He pulled away blushing, he knew people didn't moan just by a kiss, he was so unused to another's touch that it effected him a great deal.

Light laughed and smiled at him, "It's okay, there's no reason to be embarrassed." He picked up the detective and place him gently down on the bed, lying above him. He swept the black hair out of L's eyes, "L? Are you going to be okay?"

The dark haired man looked up at him, nodding, "I will be Light-kun." He put his arms around the brunette's neck, "Reality isn't always a good thing and sometimes it's hard to forget that reality." He sighed and looked away, staring at the empty wall next to the bed, "That's all I want, to forget reality. Help me escape my reality." L said clinching Light's shirt.

Light frowned, it wasn't like L to be like this, to fall to emotions, "L... there's no need for that... I could make you happy. I could make you a new reality." Light forced a small gentle smile.

L smiled back and placed his fingers in Light's hair, "I would like that Light-kun, I really would..."

Light's smile faltered, of course he should have known L would bring up the Kira investigation. He looked down at the detective waiting for him to finish, but he didn't. L just looked back up at him. Light leaned down, his forehead against L's, "Then we can have that L," he kissed the older man, running his fingers underneath his shirt and up L's side.

He felt the man tense up from the contact as he licked along L's bottom lip and pushing it into the opening mouth. He rubbed his tongue against L's, the detective finally catching on and pushing his tongue against Light's.

Light felt L's hesitation as he pushed his tongue harder against his own and the detective's shaky fingers trail up his spine. Light let his own fingers pull at L's shirt and yanking it roughly off of him. He didn't care to pry the information on where the key to the handcuffs were from the dazed dark haired man. Light pulled back from L and kissed along his jaw line before trailing lower to the detective's chest, nipping and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

L moaned, taking in a sharp breath. One of his hands reached back up to Light's hair as his other went to the brunette's waist and resting it on his hip. He felt Light lapping at his redding skin and bit back another moan. He couldn't help, but to shiver as Light's cold fingers that seemed to be all over his chest and sides at once. L eagerly opened his mouth when Light went back to the detectives lips. He stiffened as those cold fingers became very apparent they were going lower. The fingers went lower again until they were in his pajama pants and gripping him.

L took in another sharp breath and arched his back, his hand going up to Light's shoulder and clutching it tightly. Light tightened his grip making L moan, his other hand going up to Light's opposite shoulder, the cold metal of the chain rubbing against his skin making him shiver more. Light kissed L's neck and sucked on it roughly enough to bruise the skin, his hand moved faster making L bite his lip trying not to be load. His hands going down to his waistband and pushing his pants and boxers down, kicking them off when he couldn't reach no more.

Light let go of the detective and looked down at him, his body was beautiful. He smiled making L blush and leaned down placing a simple kiss on the lips, "You are beautiful L."

L sat up and let Light pull him into his lap. The younger one trailed his fingers down and held onto L's waist, lifting up on his knees more so that the detective's legs were spread more. Light smirked and pulled L down on him, pushing himself into the detective. L's head slung back and he let out a half moan half scream. he clutched Light's shoulders, his nails digging into the younger man's flesh.

L hissed as Light laid him back and slowly began to move inside him. The detective curled his fingers into the sheets, the pain was more then he thought it would be and he clenched his teeth shut trying not to scream again. Light looked down seeing L's face and tears swelling up in the corner of the man's eyes. Light slowed gaining control over himself and leaned down licking underneath the dark haired man's eyes, catching the tear before it feel.

He moved his mouth down the side of L's face reaching his destination, lapping at the sensitive spot of the detective's neck as he moved slightly faster. L moaned arching his back again. The feeling wasn't that bad anymore and he bucked his hips up more indicating that Light could move faster.

Light groaned and did so as he bit into L's neck. L tilted his head back, a moan escaping his mouth, "God, Light...", he panted bucking his hips up more trying to rub himself on the brunette. Light smirked and slowly drug his fingers from L's neck, down. His hand wrapped around L's erection, moving his hand slowly up and down soon matching it with his own pace.

L's fingers tightened his grip on the sheets, his knuckles becoming whiter. His breath was coming out hard and shaky, and the moan that came out was raspy as Light tightened his grip and moved his hand faster.

Light jerked his hand up faster making L let out a quiet scream and came. Light soon came afterwards, collapsing next to L painting. When L finally caught his breath, he rolled over and wrapped his arm around Light's waist and sighed in contempt.

Light wrapped his arm around L's shoulder and smiled, "Do you feel better?"

L let out a small laugh, "Yeah, Light-kun. Thank you."

Light put his hand under L's chin lifting the man's face up to him and gave him a gentle kiss, "I'd do it again anytime." He moved the chain from in-between them so that L could comfortably lay closer to him. The detective fell fast asleep without any nightmares.

Maybe it was just to escape reality, because in reality L was a detective and Light was his number one suspect on the Kira case.


End file.
